El reporte de Yamazaki: código S C
by Gorisama17
Summary: Esta fue mi primera historia publicada hace mas de 3 años. A si que encontraras muchos errores... demasiados XD pero si sobrevives a la ortografía horrible te encontraras una buena historia OkiKagu que me encanto hacer Esta historia empieza en el capitulo 549 del manga. La historia se centra en como Kagura y Okita son capturados tras los acontecimientos de los capítulos previos
1. capitulo 1:Presos

CAPITULO 1: PRESOS

Hola. Mi nombre es... Bueno mi nombre no tiene mucha importancia en estos momentos. Yo vengo a contarles la historia de un hombre, que si bien nunca pudimos ser mejores amigos era considerado un miembro más de la familia. Su nombre era Okia sougo. ¿Qué? ¿Que cómo es que conozco su historia? Bueno es porque dentro del shinsengumi mi deber es escribir y reportar todo lo que pase con los miembros, aparte eso más adelante lo descubrirás, pero vamos sé que te estoy aburriendo.

Todo empezó en el campo de batalla, aún recuerdo como todos corríamos con la esperanza de sobrevivir y que el mañana trajera la justicia y la verdad a edo nuevamente.

-¡No podemos seguir resistiendo! ¡Apresúrense! ¡Si no despegamos ahora, la nave será derivada antes de que podamos escapar!- gritaban de manera desesperada desde dentro de la nave

Y mientras nuestro entorno se volvía más caótico, pude escuchar como nuestro vice-capitán Hijikata gritaba desesperadamente -¡APRESURENCE!- y mientras miembros del shinsengumi y del mimawarigumi abordaban, la nave lentamente se comenzó a levantar del suelo y mientras todos abordaban la nave que ya se encontraba por los aires pudimos observar el sacrificio de un hombre de "elite" el comándate de mimawarigumi, Isaburo sasaki. Sinceramente todo sucedió tan rápido lo único que pudimos observar fue como tres enemigos los cuales parecían haber sido derrotados se levantaron y atacaron a Nobume y a su hermano Tetsunosuke, después de eso solo pudimos ver una inmensa explosión, que surgió por el ataque del enemigo. Y segundos después el cuerpo del comandante cayó al vacío en donde su vida encontraría un final trágico pero heroico. Pero mientras el silencio gobernaba en ese momento por el acto que había ocurrido, un grito hizo que nuestra atención se enfocara a otro punto y mientras nos movíamos rápido pudimos verla colgando sujetándose con sus manos desde una esquina de la nave

-¡aaah! ¡Maldito que cree que haces! –gritaba la joven Kagura, mientras intentaba subir desesperadamente, pero mientras nos movíamos pudimos escuchar otra voz muy familiar

-¡grrr! Tonta deja de moverte tanto, no ves que no quiero morir- gritaba desesperado el capitán Okita mientras intentaba trepar por las piernas de Kagura

-maldito suéltame- decía Kagura mientras se agitaba de un lado a otro e intentaba aferrarse de la nave con ambas manos

-oye maldita china deja de moverte- gritaba nuevamente el capitán mientras se aferraba a la cintura de Kagura

-¡desgraciado! ¡A donde crees que estas tocando! –decía kagura mientras pateaba al capitán varias veces para quitárselo de encima.

Pero justo en el momento en que llegamos para poder ayudarlos, recibimos otro ataque de parte del enemigo y mientras la nave se sacudía por el impacto, pudimos ver el rostro de Kagura al soltarse del borde de donde se sujetaba. Rápidamente todos los que estaban cerca se lanzaron estirando sus manos con la esperanza de que Kagura pudiera salvarse y deteniéndose justo en el borde pudieron observar como ambos caían al vacío y en ese momento todo parecía ir más despacio como si alguien hubiera puesto la cámara lenta, tan solo recuerdo como el jefe de la Yorozuya gritaba desgarradoramente el nombre de Kagura al ver como con cada segundo que pasaba ella se alejaba más y más. Cada explosión al alrededor de la nave pasaba desapercibida mientras todos observábamos a Gintoki con la mano estirada al vacío mientras el jefe Hijikata lo intentaba levantar y poner a cubierto en ese momento simplemente sentimos como la esperanza de volver todos juntos se había esfumado...

-aaaaahhhh!- gritaban ambos jóvenes desesperados mientras caían al vacío

–Maldito infeliz, todo esto es tu culpa- gritaba Kagura mientras intentaba alejar a Okita que todavía se encontraba aferrado a su cintura

-¡AAAH! No quiero morir todavía, vamos déjame estar encima de ti- decía el joven mientras intentaba maniobrar en el aire para colocar a Kagura en la parte de abajo. –Infeliz crees que haces- decía Kagura con gran enojo mientras forcejeaba con Okita.

-tu raza es más resistente, tu sobrevivirás. Tienes que amortiguar el impacto por mí- decía Okita mientras que desesperadamente miraba hacia abajo– ¿quién crees que soy? ¿kakaroto? ¡Yo también moriré!- le respondió mientras ambos miraban como se acercaban al suelo cada vez más y más.

-sabes algo china, antes de morir tengo algo que decirte- dijo Sougo mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo -¿Qué demonios dices? Este no es el momento para eso- le pregunto Kagura mientras Okita la rodeaba con sus brazos –creo que hice del baño- le respondió mientras le sonreía, segundos antes de caer el suelo.

La nave se había alejado y la opción de volver al campo de batalla, simplemente seria como un suicidio tan solo podíamos orar por las almas de los tres caídos y desear que se encontraran en un lugar mejor.

O al menos eso creíamos. De vuelta en el campo de batalla se pudo escuchar una voz que demostraba que al final la esperanza es lo último que muere

-¡arréstenlo rápido!-

Después de escuchar la orden las tropas rápidamente se movilizaron a capturan aquello que había descendido del cielo, sin preguntas levantaron el cuerpo inmóvil y lo subieron a un vehículo el cual partió en una dirección desconocida.

Después de eso pasaron tres días.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?

-¡vaya! al fin despertaste

-¿quién es usted?

-mi nombre, eso no te importa, lo único que tienes que saber es que si ya estas curado pronto te iras a una cómoda celda

-dígame, ¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién? O no me digas que te refieres a la otra persona que cayo contigo

-¡SI! ¿Dónde está la china? Pregunto Okita mientras se intentaba levantar de la cama.

-¡ja! Sabes tuviste suerte de que ella no fuera humana, simplemente los vimos como caían desde lo alto sobre algunos de ese raros monjes que ocupan como soldados, cuando pudimos llegara al lugar aquella chica te estaba abrazando, ambos estaban inconscientes parece que recibió el impacto de la caída, bueno eso es un decir ya que ninguno de los monjes sobrevivió- le respondió aquel hombre con bata el cual parecía ser el doctor del lugar

-no me diga que ella...- dijo Okita mientras agachaba su cabeza con extrema culpa

-No, ya te lo dije tiene suerte de no ser humana, ella se recuperó antes que tú y está en una celda- le respondió el doctor mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-tengo que ir a verla- respondió Okita mientras lentamente se acercaba a la puerta

-no te lo dije, esta es un prisión al único lugar que iras es tu celda- dijo el doctor mientras abandonaba el cuarto.

Mientras que rápidamente unos guardias entraban al cuarto y tomando a Okita lo llevaron a través de la enorme prisión que apestaba a tristeza, muerte y desesperación, hasta llegar a una celda en donde los guardias lo arrojaron adentro sin decir una palabra.

-todo esto es tu culpa- escucho Okita que alguien hablo y mientras giraba la cabeza pudo ver una sombra desde una esquina de aquella celda

-¿tu? –pregunto Okita asombrado mientras se acercaba

-no te acerques más imbécil, si no fuera por ti no estaríamos metidos en esta jaula- le respondió Kagura mientras sujetaba por el cuello a Okita y lo arrinconaba contra los barrotes de la celda

-oh pero que tenemos aquí, aparentemente los compañeros no se llevan bien- dijo un misterioso hombre acompañado de dos guardias de seguridad –que les parece si los rociamos un poco para calmar la tensión- volvió a hablar, mientras que uno de ellos se alejaba y volvía con una manguera la cual sin el mínimo respeto disparo a los jóvenes que fueron mandados por la inmensa precio al fondo de la celda

-¡maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves?- Gritaba Kagura mientras se levantaba y se lanzaba hacia el

-¡oh! Alto no quieres hacer eso pequeño- bueno yo soy el encargado de este lugar, y veo que después de tres días ambos despertaron ¡felicidades chicos! Por sobrevivir

-infeliz cuando me dejaras- dijo Kagura mientras estiraba su brazo fuera de los barrotes

-¡oh! que grosera eres pequeña, déjame continuar, bien yo seré su juez, carcelero y verdugo y como juez su sentencia es la ¡muerte! Por crímenes contra el país ambos serán ejecutados- exclamo aquel hombre mientras los señalaba

-¿Qué?- exclamo Okita mientras se acercaba

-disfruten su estadía y oficial, por favor vuelva a rociar a nuestros invitados están un poco sucios- dijo aquel hombre mientras salía del lugar

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. capitulo 2: castigo

CAPITULO 2: CASTIGO

Bueno ¿Dónde nos quedamos? ¡Ah! Ya recordé ambos estaban en una celda ¿verdad? Bien continuemos ¿Qué? ¿Qué cómo puedo saber que decían y hacían en ese momento? Bueno eso es porque todo está en este cuaderno, que también es parte es parte de mi reporte ¿Qué? ¿Qué de donde lo saque? Bueno eso ya lo descubrirás mas adelante. Ahora deja de interrumpirme te contare lo que sigue.

-¡malditos! Déjenme salir, soy inocente- gritaba enérgicamente Kagura mientras intentaba abrir los barrotes - ¡ya cállate! China, no lograras nada con eso- le exclamo Sougo mientras intentaba parecer calmado

-¡callate! por tu culpa estamos aquí- le respondió Kagura mientras lo señalaba y le miraba con rabia, para volver nuevamente a los barrotes y gritar -¡oigan! Déjenme salir, prefiero estar en una celda con ratas en vez de con esta cucaracha

-¡a quién demonios llamas cucaracha! ¡China tonta! Pero ya que lo mencionas justo tienes una nueva compañera cerca de ti- hablo Sougo mientras sonreía y señalaba a una enorme rata de un color oscuro que sin temor alguno se acercaba lentamente a la pierna de Kagura

-¡ahh! Demonios- grito Kagura mientras que sin darse cuenta busco refugió cerca de Sougo y mientras kagura lentamente giraba la cabeza para ver Sougo el cual tenía una mirada perversa

-¡maldito! ¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo kagura enfurecida mientras se apartaba de Sougo y lo golpeaba en el estómago – ¿qué demonios te pasa? Tú fuiste la que corrió a mis brazos- respondió Sougo ante tal acto de violencia

-No me digas que están pensando en "eso" en un momento así, china pervertida- le dijo Sougo mientras se tapaba la boca e intentaba no reírse

-¡bastardo! ¿Con quien crees que estas tratando?- exclamo Kagura mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a Sougo pero esta vez en un ataque de ira y golpes -¡oye! Detente, si sigues así moriré antes de que ellos me maten- exclamo Sougo mientras intentaba defenderse de su ataque

-¡oigan ustedes dos paren sus juegos!- gritaba el guardia desde afuera, mientras ambos se quedaban en silencio observándolo –es hora de la comida- dijo mientras ponía dos platos dentro de la celda y después se alejo

-oh que bien me muero de hambre.- le respondió Kagura mientras soltaba a Sougo y lo dejaba caer abruptamente en el suelo

-que mierdas es esto- expreso Kagura mientras voltea a ver a Sougo y señalaba su plato

-¿qué esperabas? es comida de prisión, no se verá bien...- decía Sougo mientras veía como Kagura devoraba todo en un momento -oigan ya termine, quiero mas - gritaba Kagura mientras agitaba su plato fuera de la celda

-maldita niña ¿crees que esto es un restaurante? No habrá más comida hasta mañana- exclamo el guardia mientras le arrebataba el plato

-ten comete lo mío, no tengo hambre- expreso Sougo mientras le daba el plato y se alejaba a un rincón

-oye china- hablo Sougo desde el rincón en donde se encontraba -que pasa-le respondió mientras no dejaba de comer

-yo lo siento-se dirigió Sougo a Kagura mientras observaba como se atragantaba con el ultimo pedazo de comida – ¿por qué?- le dijo Kagura mientras arrojaba el plato vacío fuera de la celda

\- porque estás aquí por mi culpa, no digo que no lo mereces, las mujeres como tu deberían estar en agujeros como este, pero antes de que algo más pase creo que necesito decirte que..-

-oigan, ustedes dos arriba y afuera- exclamo el guardia mientras interrumpía el discurso de Sougo

-¿Qué sucede? No me diga que al fin vino Gintoki a sacarme de esta jaula y líbrame de esta rata- hablo Kagura mientras se acercaba al guardia, pero antes de llegar a los barrotes Sougo la detuvo agarrándola por el hombro y mientras Sougo la miraba fijamente la arrojo al fondo de la celda mientras se acercaba al guardi -¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!- grito Kagura mientras se retorcía de dolor

-¿para qué?- pregunto Sougo mientras veía fijamente al guardia

-jajajaj veo que tienes huevos, pequeño niño- dijo el guardia mientras tomaba a Sougo por el cuello y sonreía cruelmente mientras Sougo parecía estar calmado. – ¡oye maldito! ¿Qué crees que haces?-exclamo Kagura mientras tomaba a Sougo por el hombro y lo lanzaba al fondo de la celda

-soy la única que tiene el derecho de maltratar a ese maldito sádico- sonrió Kagura mientras señalaba a Sougo que se encontraba en el suelo. –je, maldita- susurró Sougo mientras sonreía y se lanzaba contra Kagura para volver a empezar una pelea infantil

-deténganse de una vez, ambos dejen de jugar van a ir a trabajar mientras estén aquí, tienen que pagar por su comida- dijo el guardia mientras abría la celda y entraban dos guardias los cuales esposaban a Kagura y a Sougo.

Después de eso ambos fueron a hacer múltiples labores a través de la inmensa prisión, que incluían lavar los pisos, los baños, he inclusive limpiar los zapatos del egocéntrico jefe principal esto se convirtió en una rutina durante 5 días seguidos hasta que un día mientras Kagura y Sougo limpiaban las ollas con las que se preparaba la asquerosa comida que servían.

-Estoy harta de hacer esta porquería quiero irme a casa- reprocho Kagura mientras tomaba una olla sucia entre sus manos

-oye china ten más cuidado con eso- le dijo Sougo mientras intentaba quitarle la olla pero mientras ambos peleaban por la olla Kagura la lanzo justo a los pies de un guardia que se aproximaba a ellos, el cual sin decir ni una palabra sonó un silbato que traía colgando en el cuello y mientras sonreía se acercaba lentamente a donde ambos estaban al mismo tiempo que muchos guardias los empezaba a rodear, fue en ese momento en donde el semblante de ambos cambio a uno de ira y preocupación

-bien creo que aquí la señorita a uno comprende que tiene que ser cuidadosa- sonrió el guardia mientras él y el resto sacaban sus macanas y se acercaban a Kagura, pero justo cuando el guarda alzaba el brazo para golpear a Kagura, Sougo lo detuvo –oh lo siento soy el único que puede golpear a esta china- dijo Sougo mientras metía la cara de Kagura en el agua en la cual lavaban los platos para que no escuchara sus palabras

-jajajaj sabes algo me agradas. ¿Estás preparado para un cambio?- pregunto el guardia mientras sonreía -si- respondió Sougo mientras Kagura salía del agua sucia

-maldito que crees que haces- dijo respirando a duras penas

–Llévenla a la celda- grito el guardia, mientras se acercaba y se ponía frente a frente ante Sougo

-oye ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kagura mientras observaba a Sougo el cual no pronuncio ni una palabra, mientras los guardias rápidamente se llevaban a Kagura arrastrado a su celda mientras que Sougo se fue en la dirección contraria siguiendo al guardia

-sabes algo siempre quise ser un samurái, pero mis padres me lo prohibieron, siempre quise usar una katana y golpear a los tipos malos y saber que se siente que se retuerzan de dolor- hablo el guardia mientras veía como Sougo colgaba de las manos que se encontraban esposadas a una cadena

-oh interesante tu vida, pero para ser un samurái necesitas no ser un idiota- sonrió Soguo

-oh interesante pero el idiota es otro al no ver su situación- exclamo el guardia mientras preparaba un sable de bambú el cual servía para entrenar en el kendo

-recuerda lo que prometiste- susurro sougo mientras intentaba no parecer adolorido por la presión de las esposas –tienes mi palabra- sonrió el guardia una vez más y sin previo aviso golpeo a Sougo que se encontraba con el abdomen al descubierto una y otra y otra vez

-como lo pensé se siente genial ¿debes amarla mucho?- pregunto el guardia mientras lamia el sable el cual poseía sangre de Sougo -vete al infierno- exclamo sougo- mientras escupía en dirección al guardia

-jajaja cada vez me agradas más chico- dijo el guardia mientras volvía a golpear a Sougo en múltiples ocasiones, pero mientras en las paredes de la prisión se escuchaban los golpes de la vara de kendo repetitivamente nunca se escuchó un solo grito de parte de Sougo

Fin de este capitulo

Siguiente: capítulo 3 escape


	3. capitulo 3: presos

CAPITULO 3: ESCAPE

¿He? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué continúe? ¡Oh cierto! la historia déjenme ver en qué parte de este diario me quede. he ¿Qué no te había dicho que este es un diario? Claro que te había dicho, digo si no de donde yo sabría lo que decía y pensaban ¿Qué a quién pertenece? Porque no mejor continuamos con la historia estoy seguro que seguirás descubriendo más cosas, ahora cierra la boca y déjame continuar.

Después del brutal castigo de parte del guardia hacia Okita ambos caminaban de vuelta hacia la celda en la cual seguían encerrados Okita y Kagura y mientras unos simples rayos de la luz de la luna se filtraban a través de los barrotes de una pequeña ventana, la poca esperanza de Okita se escapa pero mientras a duras penas caminaba con las piernas temblorosas pero el rostro firme para no demostrar ningún signo de debilidad ante el guardia su mente planeaba una manera de escapar.

-¡entra! nos vemos mañana niño, jajaja- rio el guardia mientras empujaba y cerraba la puerta de la celda

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto Kagura mientras se acercaba a Okita que había caído de rodillas por el fuerte empujón del guardia – ¡no te me acerques!- grito Okita mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba y se recargaba en la pared

-¡oye maldito! ¿Qué te sucede? Todavía que me preocupo por ti, así me tratas tu maldito- replico Kagura mientras tomaba a Okita por el cuello de la camisa pero su cara de enojo cambio al ver la de él y como su expresión de dolor era más que evidente

-suéltame- exclamo mientras Kagura lo bajaba. Después de eso Okita se apartó sin decir ni una palabra y se fue al mismo rincón donde solía dormir en soledad.

A la mañana siguiente regreso el guardia -vamos es hora su comida- les dijo mientras ponía sus platos sobre el suelo –que carajos es esto es menos que la última vez- reclamo Kagura mientras veía su plato con desprecio –oh lo siento, como no han trabajado adecuadamente tuvimos que bajar a la mitad su comida- respondió el guardia mientras sonreía

-maldito, ¡ya verás!- protesto Kagura mientras sacaba el brazo en un intento de alcanzar al guardia

-ya deja eso, china tonta. Toma ten, no tengo hambre- reacciono Okita mientras le entrega el plato

Y volvía a ver cara a cara al guardia –je interesante no dejas de sorprenderme- afirmo de nuevo el guardia mientras abría la celda

-bien si no piensas comer es ¡hora de trabajar!- exclamo el guardia mientras sacaba a Okita –oye bastardo aún estoy comiendo y cuando piensas darnos un descanso, te demandare por sobreexplotación- argumento Kagura mientras comía apresuradamente

-no se preocupe señorita usted no trabajara hoy, jajajaja- rio el guardia mientras se iba con Okita y dejaba encerrada a Kagura

-tengo que pedirte una cosa más acércate- y mientras Okita susurraba en el oído el guardia volvió a reír una vez más –jajajaj morirás más pronto, no cabe duda eres todo un masoquista- -en el fondo soy más sádico de lo que aparento- respondió Okita.

Después de eso pasaron 5 días más en la cual se había creado una nueva rutina. En la cual, solo Okita salía a trabajar en la prisión mientras Kagura se quedaba sola en la celda y de igual manera la rutina del guardia en la cual golpeaba a Okita sin piedad como si de una fantasía enferma se tratara, pero había algo aun un poco más extraño que ocurría en la comida y era que Okita siempre se ocultaba en una esquina dándole la espalda a Kagura y con la cara contra el muro, de igual manera su plato siempre venia cubierto hasta que un día la curiosidad gano.

-oye bastardo aún tengo hambre- exclamo Kagura mientras se acercaba a Okita –eso no me importa ya te comiste tu parte, idiota, no es mi culpa que comas tan rápido- respondió Okita mientras ocultaba su plato.

-bastardo, dame un poco no quiero morir de hambre- objeto Kagura mientras se lanzaba hacia él y mientras ambos tiraba del plato la pequeña cubierta se cayó, revelando que no tenía absolutamente nada –no puedo creer que ya te lo hayas comido todo- replico Kagura mientras su rostro se tornaba un poco triste

Pero antes de que Okita pudiera decir algo una voz se escuchó –oh valla, al fin lo descubriste niña, si así es el pequeño de ahí te ha estado dando su comida por esta semana, eso significa que él no ha comido nada, pero no te preocupes eso ya se acabó. Felicidades uno de ustedes se larga de este agujero

-¡QUE SOLO UNO!- respondieron al unísono ambos

-guau tranquilos, si aparentemente alguien dijo que teníamos un miembro del shinsengumi aquí así que nos llamaron desde más arriba y dijeron que por su servicio estaba libre pero el otro no dijeron nada así que será ejecutado hoy ya saben apara ahorrar gastos, ¡bien! ¿Quién de ustedes es?- pregunto el guardia mientras abría la puerta y sonreía

Ambos se voltearon a ver. Los dos conocían la respuesta y sabían el resultado de que uno de ellos moriría y el otro obtendría su libertad, pero en el fondo de uno de ellos, sabía que no tenía que ser de ese modo.

-yo tengo algo...- hablo Kagura en voz baja mientras se acercaba al guardia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Okita la detuvo y le cubrió su boca

-oh es ella no cabe duda, mírela no cabe duda es toda una perra del gobierno. Oh que triste me siento, tu podrás volver a tu vida de inmundicia y pobreza, oh que tristeza. Guardia llévese a esta perra que se siente feliz de volver a trabajar con un gorila- expreso Okita, mientras intentaba hacer un escena trágica y fingía estar triste

-ja bueno es hora de irnos niña. ¡Guardias sáquenla! – ordeno aquel hombre mientras sonreía y cerraba la puerta. En esos momentos Kagura solo guardo silencio y permaneció en un estado de shock ante el acto y sacrificio de Okita o tal vez ella simplemente quería salir del lugar sin importarle Okita

-jefe estoy casi seguro que el reporte decía que el miembro del shinsengumi era un hombre- observo uno de los guardias que escoltaba a Kagura

-ya lo sé, pero fue divertido no crees, esa clase de hombre solo se traga su orgullo por una persona especial- afirmo el guardia mientras Kagura escuchaba y se quedaba en silencio un tanto conmocionada.

Después de eso pasaron 6 horas que fueron eternas para Okita en donde el simplemente estuvo en silencio pensando en el acto que acaba de hacer.

-listo, niño ¡ya es hora!- grito el guardia mientras la puerta se abría y Okita salía para afrontar su destino, aun el pasillo rumbo al patio aprecia inmenso y con cada paso que el daba el corazón de Okita se agitaba cada vez más. Al salir al patio Okita pudo ver que ya estaba listo una plataforma de ejecución en donde dos guardias con katanas lo estaban esperando.

Después de eso ambos subieron sin decir ni una palabra, con cada escalón que subía una gota de sudor desde el rostro de Okita caía al suelo. Momentos después Okita estaba de rodillas y listo para enfrentar su destino con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿unas últimas palabras?- pregunto el guardia –No, qué esperas que grite que me convertiré en el rey de los piratas o que el one piece existe, ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! – grito Okita

-bien dicho chico. ¡ADIOS!- y mientras el guardia daba la señal, ambas katanas bajaron dispuestas para cortar en cuello de Okita

Pero justo en el momento, cuando ambas espadas se acercaban peligrosamente al cuello de okita un grito retumbo por cada pared de la cárcel -¡AARRRRRG!- una silueta de color oscuro atravesó desde la cima de una de las paredes de la cárcel hasta llegar a la plataforma en donde aquella misteriosa sombra golpeaba brutalmente y apartaba a Okita de aquellas cuchillas al mismo tiempo que la plataforma improvisada colapsaba

-lo siento, yo soy la única que puede matar a este idiota- aseguro Kagura mientras se señalaba y tomaba el cuerpo seminconsciente de Okita

-china tonta ¿no puedes ser más delicada?- gimió de dolor Sougo mientras se intentaba recuperar

-cállate ¡idiota! Es tiempo de pensar como saldremos de aquí-

-no pienso agradecerte nada -

-ja, no lo necesito. Estamos a mano idiota- exclamo Kagura mientras se preparaban para pelear

Fin de este capitulo

Siguiente capítulo 4: adiós prisión


	4. capitulo 4: adiós prisión

CAPITULO 4: ADIÓS PRISIÓN

Sabes algo me está dando sueño, creo que acabaremos después el relato, ¿he? Que siga contándote, está bien, está bien ya estoy un poco viejo para esto ¿sabes? He ¿Qué de donde saque este diario? Digamos que lo tome sin pedirlo

¿Qué? ¿Qué porque no relata más cosas de su estadía en prisión? No lo sé su dueño era un perezoso tal vez. Bueno déjame continuar

-oye china idiota, no me digas que no tienes un plan- dijo Sougo mientras se reincorporaba

-no, aun no. solamente queda pelear hasta que ellos lleguen- respondió Kagura mientras daba un paso atrás.

Los guardias avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos y rápidamente salían más y más en algo que parecía como si no tuviera fin y de repente un ejército de "clones" con uniforme de guardia los había rodeado

-¡ay! Bueno aparentemente tu sacrificio fue en vano niño. Es hora de probar si de verdad puedo ser o no un samurái- exclamo el guardia mientras se levantaba y tomaba una de las katanas que estaba en el suelo y con un movimiento que empezó como tambaleante rápidamente se convirtió en un paso firme y en una mirada penetrante que fijo un solo objetivo que era separar la cabeza del cuerpo de Okita

-¿estas lista china?- pregunto Okita mientras se preparaba para pelear -¡SI! Exclamo Kagura mientras se acercaba a el

-oye, no me odies- dijo Okita mientras volteaba- ¿Qué? Hablo Kagura mientras volteaba a verlo.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Okita la tomo entre sus brazos y cargándola miro como lentamente los guardias se acercaban -que... ¿qué demonios haces? en un momento así ¡maldito pervertido!- hablo Kagura mientras se ponía notar unas pequeñas manchas de color rojizo en sus mejillas

-bien ¿estas lista? ¡Toda suya!- grito Okita mientras la lanzaba a los guardias y los derribaba -¡qué demonios!- gritaron al unísono los guardias derivados y Kagura

Mientras Okita corría rodeando y esquivando a los guardias, al mismo tiempo que una decena de guardias acorralaba a kagura y se lanzaba sobre ella.

-lo siento esta vez salvare mi vida, algún día volveré por ti ¿tal vez? Adiós china si sobrevives no olvides mandar una carta- pero justo cuando Okita se despedía una cuchilla la cual a duras penas y por pocos centímetros pudo esquivar paso cerca de el

-bien niño es hora de bailar-sonrió el guardia mientras intentaba cortar a Okita

-bueno al fin llegue, es hora de que enseñe lo que de verdad es ser un sádico y un samurái- hablo Sougo mientras veía su reflejo en la katana que había recogido

-¿en verdad crees que dejaría esa bolsa de carne que llamo china? Ella me debe mucho mientras estuvimos aquí y me cobrare con su cuerpo de uno otro modo- sonrió Sougo mientras se lanzaba al ataque y ambas espadas chocaban

-¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS! ¡LLAMAS! ¡PEDAZO DE CARNE!- Grito Kagura mientras lanzaba a los guardias que tenía encima

-bien es hora de salir de aquí... Juntos- afirmo Okita mientras la veía

-conmovedor, pero no creo que te debas distraerte- se dirigió el guardia a Okita mientras volvía a intentar golpearlo con la espada -contigo no es necesario que me concentre- respondió Okita mientras devolvía el golpe. Ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea en donde claro la ventaja se veía en Okita pero los ataques frenéticos y salvajes del guardia no se hacían esperar.

-bien es hora de terminar- dijo Okita mientras se abalanzaba una vez más sobre él y empuñando con gran firmeza la espada golpeo al guardia que en un intento desesperado se cubrió, lo cual simplemente fue en vano, su katana había sido mandada a volar por los cielos y él había sido derribado. Okita lentamente se acercó con una mirada amenazante -levántate- le ordeno Okita mientras el guardia con gran temor se ponía de pie de nuevo.

Pero mientras el guardia sudaba por el temor de tener a Okita enfrente la katana al fin había descendido y se había clavado justo en frente de él y con una enorme sonrisa como si los dioses estuvieran de su lado intento tomarla, pero antes de que tan siquiera pudiera tocar la empuñadura de esta Okita la corto por la mitad

-imposible- exclamo el guardia mientras retrocedía.

Okita avanzo al mismo tiempo con una enorme y demencial sonrisa. El guardia comenzó a sentir la desesperación y en acto cobarde al ver el inminente ataque de Okita puso a uno de sus guardias en el camino de la espada, pero eso no le importo a Okita que no se contuvo al atacar y una vez caído el cuerpo de aquel guardia Okita volvió al ataque esta vez lanzado dos poderosos ataques los cuales cortaron la ropa del guardia dejándolo al descubierto. Para después fijar sus ojos en el guardia y alzar su katana

-no, no por favor piedad- suplico el guardia mientras estaba de rodillas pero Okita solo sonrió y bajo la espada.. Que justo se detuvo antes de tocar el cráneo

-está bien- contesto Okita a la súplica mientras se alejaba para ayudar a Kagura pero de repente paro su andar -solo bromeaba- susurro mientras sonreía y cortaba a la mitad al guardia que caía al suelo desangrándose.

Pero mientras avanzaba pudo notar como más y más guardias los rodeaban y como Kagura a duras penas se daba abasto

-oye maldito te quedaras viendo, no piensas ayudarme- grito Kagura mientras peleaba con cada guardia que se acercaba. Pero mientras todos podían ver y escuchar a Kagura. Okita no podía, solo escuchaba un enorme zumbido y lo único que podía ver eran unas extrañas sombras borrosas producto de la falta de alimento, los golpes recibidos y el cansancio

-china no creo en las plegarias, pero creo que es hora de que ores porque solo un milagro nos salvara- deliro Okita mientras caía al suelo desmayándose

-maldición- exclamo la china mientras la rodeaban cada vez más

-¡BASTA! Esto se acabó esta pequeña prisión oficialmente está cerrada- se esucho el grito que retumbo y distrajo a todo el mundo mientras Kagura veía como una sombra que estaba encima de la pared se convertía es su salvadora.

No era otro más, si no Kondo y el resto el shinsengumi que habían venido a rescatarlos a ambos

-es hora de salir de aquí chicos- exclamo Kondo mientras sonreía

Después de eso Kagura se acercó a través del campo de batalla y de todos los enemigos a donde estaba Okita y tomándolo entre sus brazos y lo levanto y lo cargo hacia la puerta como si de un caballero y su damisela se tratara y se acercó hacia la puerta que fue al fin abierta y ambos pudieron conquistar su libertad al Salir juntos de la prisión.

Siguiente capítulo: 5 ¿cita? ¿Confesión? Qué demonios ¡boda!


	5. capitulo 5: ¿cita? ¿Confesión? Qué demo

Capitulo 5: ¿cita? ¿Confesión? Qué demonios ¿boda?

Bueno. Fue una gran historia niña pero creo que ya es hora de irnos ¿no crees? ¿He? ¿Qué? ¿Qué si eso es todo? Bueno creo que si o al menos es todo lo que le puedo contar a una niña ¿Qué? ¿Que donde quedo el romance? Bueno esto tiene muchas páginas en blanco déjame revisar ¡oh! Bueno aquí hay algo continuemos.

Han pasado ya seis años desde la fuga de prisión, todo iba como siempre en ambos lugares tanto en la yorozuya como en el shinsengumi. Pero en un pequeño terreno vacío una batalla se estaba dando.

-malditooo- se escuchó un grito que retumbo en el aire al mismo tiempo que una sombrilla golpeaba una espalda

-eso es todo, tonta- fue la respuesta que dio aquel rival mientras se lanzaba sin miedo al ataque de aquella mujer

-¿Por qué siempre quieres hacer esto?- pregunto aquella mujer mientras retrocedía para volver al ataque

-¿Por qué la pregunta? No me digas que te has vuelto débil y que me tienes miedo- protesto aquel hombre ante la pregunta

-jajaja ¿a quién le llamas débil estúpido sádico? Pero bien sabes que no me refiero a eso. Yo disfruto enterrar tu estúpida cara contra el suelo ¿pero porque siempre tienen que ser así nuestras citas?- objeto aquella Joven mientras abría el paraguas y se cubría su rostro que había obtenido un ligero color rojizo para segundos después disparar con la sombrilla

-esto no es una cita, tan solo yo también disfruto golpear esa cara- exclamo el joven mientras desviaba las balas con su espada y se acerca a ella

-¡imbécil!- grito con gran furia aquella joven mientras golpeaba en la cabeza con la sombrilla y enterraba de lleno en la tierra. -Eres un idiota- susurro la joven mientras abría de nuevo la sombrilla y se cubría con ella de los rayos del sol que iluminaban con gran fuerza esa mañana, para después empezar a caminar con un rostro y paso que notaban cierto enojo

-¡oye detente!- dijo el joven mientras se levantaba del suelo–está bien, vamos a un lado- respondió aquel joven mientras se giraba para cubrir su rostro y al mismo tiempo él también se marchaba

-no seas idiota no quiero que me vean con una cucaracha como tú, simplemente me moriría de vergüenza- grito la joven mientras bajaba la velocidad de su caminar

-nos vemos esta noche en este lugar- dijo el joven mientras alzaba la mano –si- susurro la joven mientras se despedía. Ninguno de los dos volteo para verse pero ambos tenían una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

Las horas pasaron y la noche al fin estaba cayendo en la ciudad y mientras los puestos encendían sus coloridas y brillantes luces dos jóvenes caminaban en extremos distintos de la calle

-¡oye china! ¿No crees que ya llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo como para caminar tan separado?- pregunto aquel joven mientras giraba su mirada para ver aquella

-no puedo creer que sigas contando el tiempo eso es patético- exclamo la joven mientras volteaba la mirada a los distintos estantes

-déjate de tonterías, sabes que no me refiero a eso ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Desde bueno ya lo sabes... Idiota- dijo el joven mientras se tocaba la cabeza y reflexionaba el tipo de actitud que había tomado

-no lo sé tres años- respondió la joven pero mientras ella no dejaba de ver las distintos vitrinas el joven lentamente comenzó a acercarse

-¿aun recuerdas como fue?- pregunto el joven mientras daba pequeños y diminutos paso a la derecha

-sí, patético recuerdo como fue tu "entrada" derivaste la entrada con tu bazuca y mientras todos nos juntábamos en la puerta para ver qué había pasado tú me lanzaste un collar de perro y me sacaste arrastrando y mientras yo te gritaba –"que te sucede idiota"- tú me silenciaste diciendo –"vengo a cobrarme el favor que me debes en la prisión, yo te salve la vida ahora tu vida es mía y pasaras el resto de tu vida a mi lado"- al menos eso recuerdo que dijiste, en ese momento no lo había comprendido, aparte yo había sido la que te salvo más veces la vida. Pero mientras corrías desesperadamente, no te había dicho que mi papi estaba de visita, así que antes de que te puedas alejar demasiado en el embistió y te derribo después de eso te levantaste preguntando que quien era ese viejo calvo, cuando te enteraste que era mi padre le dijiste –"esta china es mía de ahora en adelante será mi esclava y estará conmigo hasta que la muerte me la arrebate"- después de eso mi papi se enojó y por poco te mata, pero te volviste a levantar seminconsciente y le gritaste –"viejo imbécil aún cree que puede ganar, déjeme decirle algo si yo gano ella será mi novia"- aún recuerdo fuiste imbécil y débil y pasaste dos meses en coma. Pero aun así... que demonios haces- pregunto la joven mientras era interrumpida en su relato-

-Es hora de que compartas tu paraguas conmigo- afirmo el joven mientras se ponía debajo

-no de ninguna manera, aléjate bastardo- gritaba la joven mientras lo pateaba y lo sacaba del área de la sombrilla –vamos maldita parte ¿Quién usa paraguas en la noche?- cuestiono el joven mientras tiraba del paraguas al mismo tiempo que ella también. La gente que circulaba por ese lugar solamente veía a dos jóvenes peleando por un paraguas en una noche despejada algo estúpido si te pones a pensar bien pero en esos momentos no era otra cosa más que una muestra de un extraño amor.

Pero mientras ambos jugueteaban y se golpeaban, del bolsillo del joven cayo algo. Un pequeño estuche de color oscuro que como si de una broma cruel del destino fuera se abrió mostrando su interior, y un pequeño anillo que brillaba con la luz de las tiendas

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la joven mientras veía el anillo y sus sentimientos se revolvían en su interior

-no es nada- afirmo el joven mientras se agachaba para recogerlo tan solo para levantarse y ver que la joven había huido –¡bastarda!- grito el joven mientras la perseguía por la ciudad.

Pero mientras la joven se escondía en un pequeño callejón y suspiraba de alivio al pensar que se había librado de aquella situación el joven apareció por detrás y tomándola por los hombros la arrincono contra la pared y mientras ambos se veían fijamente aquella joven lanzo un puñetazo que pronto era interceptando por el joven que aprisionaba ambas manos de la joven y las pegaba a la pared y mientras no dejaban de mirarse ambos acercaron sus labios y se besaron mientras su rodillas no dejan de golpearse las unas contras las otras. Después de eso la noche se fue y ninguno de los dos pronuncio ninguna palabra solo fueron tiernos y cálidos besos y golpes repletos de furia a la luz de la luna.

Fin de este capitulo.

Siguientes capítulos:

Capítulo 6: ¡boda! Luna de miel ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Capítulo 7: rumbo a la desesperación. Con olor a muerte

Capítulo 8: ¿muerte?

Capítulo 9: la última lágrima

Capítulo final: locura


	6. Capítulo 6: ¡boda! Luna de miel

Capítulo 6: ¡boda! Luna de miel ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Bueno ya casi es hora de que vuelva tu madre y venga por ti ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que si no te voy a contar como fue la boda? Bueno nunca dije que ella acepto ¿cierto? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? O vamos por favor no llores tu madre me va a matar está bien te contare lo que sigue. Aunque el bastardo de Okita no me invito a la boda.

Después de aquella noche, los días pasaron y a pesar de que Okita le había "pedido" esa noche Kagura no le había dado una respuesta y tampoco a la mañana siguiente ni a la siguiente... Ni a la siguiente... ni a la siguiente ¿Qué? ¿Qué me deje de juegos? ¡Ya está bien continuo! Aun me duele que el bastardo no me invitara. Paso todo un mes sin escuchar una respuesta, hasta que de algún modo logro escuchar un sí de su parte. No, no me preguntes a un no logramos saber cómo la convenció, creo fue algo con respecto al anillo que pertenecía a su difunta hermana, aparentemente hasta los seres más fuertes del espacio tienen corazón. Pero bueno dejando de lado todo eso hubo un problema ¡NADIE DEL SHINSNGUMI HABÍA SIDO INVITADO! No ni siquiera tu padre, ese maldito hijo de... lo siento los días pasaron y Okita "trabajaba" como siempre, en el rostro no se veía algo diferente mientras que en el de Kagura se notaba cierta duda y preocupación en su mirada, mientras la "familia" de Kagura organizaba todo para la boda, Okita seguía como si nada. Hasta que sin enterarnos llego el día de la boda. Pero mientras la ceremonia se celebraba con un estilo occidental. Se pudo ver la gran entrada de la novia acompañada del cazador más conocido del espacio el umibozu, su padre, aquella pequeña niña que un día llego a edo, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer con cada paso lleno de firmeza y felicidad y mientras un hombre de cabello blanco que se negaba a madurar y lloraba por ver a la joven, una robot le pasaba unos pañuelos. Aquella joven al fin había llegado al altar y mientras un piano sonaba con lenta y bella una canción nupcial el novia hacia su entrada. Pero a diferencia de ella él lo hacía solo y u paso no era firme si no tembloroso y con cada uno se volvía un niño llorón que sudaba sin parar. Pero cuando puso un pie en el altar y volteo a ver a aquella joven con la que solía pelear sabía que debía dominar como todo un sádico y convertirla en su esclava para siempre. Así que mientras la ceremonia procedía como si nada, ambos parecían como si se estuvieran arrepintiendo.

Hasta que al fin el sacerdote llego a la parte más cliché de las bodas - si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre- pero mientras el padre acababa de recitar esas palabras y mirar de izquierda a derecha buscando a alguien que detuviera la boda. Se pudo notar una silueta en la puerta

-nosotros nos oponemos- grito desesperadamente una sombra desde la puerta – ¡maldito como te atreves!- exclamo Sougo mientras soltaba las manos de la novia y se volteaba con gran ira

-je de verdad pensabas hacerlo de esta manera- sonrió Hijikata mientras encendía una cigarrillo y daba un paso al frente

-Sougo me decepcionas yo que soy como tu madre, entiendo lo de toshi pero creo que debiste avisarnos- hablaba Kondo mientras sollozaba y se acercaba a la puerta al mismo tiempo que el resto del cuartel

-no, yo no tengo una madre tan peludo, aparte no los invite porque sabría qué pasaría esto- respondió Sougo ante las palabras de Kondo

-bueno al menos déjanos darte tu despedida a tu estilo- dijo Hijikata mientras sacaba una bazuca al mismo tiempo que el resto –no lo tomes a mal Okita todos nos sentimos orgullosos y felices por ti, eres parte de nuestra familia pero esta no es la manera en que hacemos las cosas ni es la manera como se hace una fiesta. Creo que se te olvidaron los fuegos artificiales- exclamo Kondo mientras una lagrima de felicidad rodaba por su mejilla que tenía una sonrisa.

-maldición- grito Sougo mientras apartaba a Kagura de la trayectoria de los misiles

-cabrones como se les ocurre arruinar la boda- gritaba Otae completamente enfurecida mientras salía de la cortina de humo

-fue idea de Yamazaki- respondieron todos mientras me apuntaban con el dedo y se apartaban a ver al demonio que habían despertado

-Bastardos- gritaron Okita, Sougo y Kagura mientras se lanzaban al ataque al mismo tiempo que el resto de invitados salían de entre el humo y los escombros con una mirada asesina y mientras el sacerdote intentaba tranquilizar a los invitados, todos se miraban los unos a los otros como si se supieran lo que pasaría, pero mientras se miraban de la nada todos comenzaron a reír.

-creo que tiene razón es imposible que tengamos vidas normales ¿cierto? Aun así tendrás que pagar mayora – dijo Okita mientras se lanzaba al ataque al mismo tiempo que todos se lanzaban los unos contra los otros y empezaban a pelear con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros

-no puedo creer que esto se tornara así, pero bueno como dicen los humanos si no puedes con el enemigo únete. ¡MALDITO! No te permitiré que te lleves a mi hija grito el umibozu mientras atacaba a Okita

Pero antes de llegar a golpearlo una sombrilla detuvo el impacto

-no lo creo papi- sonrió Kagura mientras lo detenía

-Has crecido pequeña, te ves justo como tu madre – sonrió el umibozu mientras se distraía y era golpeado por el paraguas de Kgura que lo mandaba a volar directo contra una pared

-tiempo de irnos- exclamo Okita mientras lo tomaba con su brazo y lo levantaba.

-oh joven- dijo el sacerdote mientras se sonrojaba ante el acto

-cállate- grito Okita mientras buscaba a Kagura entre las personas que se encontraban peleando, hasta que por fin pudo verla y mientras la veía golpear a unos miembros del shinsengumi bajo la mirada y recordó todo lo que había vivido a su lado y porque la había elegido a ella, después del pequeño recuerdo llego hasta ella y tomándola con el otro brazo salieron de la iglesia

-¡maldito! No te iras- exclamo Hijikata mientras se interponía entre ellos y la puerta. Pero justo cuando ambos habían llegado a la entrada otras personas golpearían a Hijikata

-Sougo aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Eras un pequeño niño inocente el cual solo quería ser fuerte y proteger el país. Y ahora eres todo un hombre que protegerá a su familia con un libido enorme- Dijo Kondo mientras miraba a Okita

-¡cállate pervertido!- exclamo Otae mientras golpeaba a Kondo –Kagura luces hermosa, como el primer día que te vi espero sigas siendo tan fuerte y recuerda tu eres quien manda en ese matrimonio-

-Maldito gorila traidor ¿Por qué me golpeaste?- pregunto Hijikata mientras se levantaba – lo siento Toshi pero tengo que apoyar a Otae - le respondió kondo mientras también se levantaba

-¡pero si todo esto fue tu culpa!- afirmo Hijikata mientras tomaba a Kondo por el cuello

-¡USTEDES!- EXCLAMO Otae con gran odio mientras todos los presentes volteaban a ver a Kondo e Hijikata.

-disculpen me estoy mareando- dijo el sacerdote mientras Okita seguía su paso

-oh cierto, continúe- contesto Okita

-bueno como no creo que haya más interrupciones ¿tu.. –Acepto- interrumpió Okita al sacerdote mientras bajaba a Kagura y ella le seguía el paso.

-¿y tu linda jovenci..- yo también acepto- respondió interrumpiendo Kagura mientras veía a Okita a los ojos

-bueno los declaro marido y mujer, puedes bajarme ahora- dijo el sacerdote mientras Okita lo lanzaba al suelo

Y mientras ambos corrían por las calles hacia un nuevo destino todos sus amigos y conocidos salían de la iglesia y poniéndose en la puerta dieron un hasta luego, entre sonrisas y llanto.

Fin de este capitulo

nota: Que en verdad pensaron que había lemon pues no era yo Dio :v. Digo le está contando la historia a una niña no exageren ya habrá un fic dedicado a eso XD

siguientes capítulos

Capítulo 7: rumbo a la desesperación. Con olor a muerte

Capítulo 8: ¿muerte? recomiendo el soundtrack de clannad XD

Capítulo 9: la última lágrima

Capítulo final: locura recomiendo el soundtrack de clannad :v


	7. Capítulo 7: rumbo a la desesperación

Capítulo 7: rumbo a la desesperación. Con olor a muerte

Capítulo 7: rumbo a la desesperación. Con olor a muerte

Tu madre aun no llega y yo me quiero ir a casa. Pero bueno creo que puedo contarte lo que sigue. Tal vez así pase más rápido el tiempo, aunque esta parte no me gusta

A pasado ya un año desde su boda y un gran periodo de paz se podía respirar y sentir, ni una lágrima en el rostro de aquellas personas que pelearon en una guerra entre razas. Solo sonrisas entre las familias, ni una batalla más solo adultos felices entre la gente que va de local en local buscando pasar un buen rato.

Pero una sonrisa se hace notar más en la casa de Okita y Kagura un nuevo miembro está a punto de llegar para aquella extraña familia conformada por un humano y un alíen.  
La pequeña familia veía los cambios que ocurrían a su alrededor y como todos sus amigos y familiares se sentían cautivados ante tal noticia.

Pero mientras Kagura se preparaba un té recordaba todo el año que había pasado con Okita y en su cuerpo se podría notar un sobresaliente embarazo y no podía ser para menos llevando 8 meses. Y mientras se Servía él te en una pequeña taza ella sonreía al ver a su futura hija o hijo y con grandes esperanzas para el nuevo integrante.

Mientras que Okita rondaba en un lugar distante, desde hace ya un tiempo había sentido que algo arruinaría la paz de su familia y con ello todo lo que amaba.

Después de unos pequeños días okita se le encomendó una misión fuera de edo por lo que pronto tendría que partir. Y ese día había llegado

El salió de casa mientras que Kagura se despedía desde la puerta mientras se tocaba el estómago con ansias de que volviera para conocer a su hijo o hija a las afueras de la ciudad Kondo se encontraba admirando el cielo, y pudo percibirlo sin apartar la vista del cielo

-¿es hora de partir? Pregunto Kondo mientras lo veía

Pero Okita prefirió guardar silencio y solo sonrió y con la mano alzada se despidió de su maestro y superior.

Pero mientras el guardaba silencio por su despedida en su casa se formaba un gran alboroto muchas de las amigas de Kagura habían acordado venir a ver a verla, antes de la llegada del nuevo integrante. Todas estaban sonrientes y felices como las grandes amigas que siempre fueron.

Mientras que Kyuubei se había apartado en una pequeña silla en un rincón no conocía aquel sentimiento y no comprendía bien por qué tanta emoción.

Pero de la nada Otose se le acerco con una sonrisa en la cara y sonriendo le pregunto

-¿Qué sucede chica no estas feliz por el nuevo nacimiento?-

Pero Kyuubei dudosa pero cayendo ante la presencia de Otose le respondió un tanto avergonzada

\- si lo estoy, pero es que en fondo me pregunto si yo algún día... pobre estar como Kagura-

Y mientras Otose observaba el color rojizo de sus mejillas sin romper la sonrisa le dijo

-con que solo era eso, jaja no tienes que preocuparte eres una chica linda y nada en este mundo es imposible aun para alguien con tus gustos-

"y sin decir más le ofreció un trago y se acercaron al resto Al fin en la casa de ambos se estaba sintiendo todo el afecto de una gran y enorme familia, que no tuvieron cuando ambos eran niños.

De repente una vaso cayó al suelo un grito lo siguió

-llevémosla al hospital él bebe va a nacer-

El parto se había adelantado. Y mientras todas se apresuraban a juntar las cosas Otose se dirijo a kyuubei y volteando a ver la le dijo

-bien chica es momento de que presencies un milagro y tú ayudaras-

Y mientras ella se queda en silencio pudo mirar como su Kagura le sonreía al ser llevada por el resto dijo con una sonrisa –si-.

Mientras todas las llevaban Sa-chan se quedó un poco más atrás diciéndoles

-creo que alguien tiene que quedarse por si regresa Okita-

-¡YO ME QUEDARE!- exclamaron unas voces y mientras lentamente salían de su escondite eran los integrantes de la yorozuya y algunos miembros del shinsengumi que habían venido a "visitar a Kagura"

-está bien quédense un momento a cuidar que algo pase. Dijo Otose mientras cerraba la puerta y el resto de hombre se veía los unos a los otros preguntándose que podrían hacer.

El tiempo pasaba lento para ellos y mientras que Gintoki jugaba UNO con algunos de los miembros del shinsengumi, con cada sonido que hacia el reloj Shinpachi solo podía preguntarse cómo sería el hijo de Kagura. Y mientras tantos Kondo husmeaba por la casa revisando e intentando no salir corriendo rumbo al hospital.

Un Kondo aburrido y agotado por la espera que Otae volviera. Y mientras que shinpachi solo miraba la ventana esperando que Kagura volviera para conocer a su hijo al fin era la escena que se vivía en aquella casa

De repente y sin que nadie lo pensara Sa-chan hacia su aparición y recargándose en el hombro de Gintoki comenzó a llorar. A pesar de que unos podrían pensar que sería uno de sus habituales acosos algunos se dieron cuenta y supieron lo que estaba pasando.

Abrazándola fuerte susurro algo a su oído. Y ella mirándolo con los ojos en lágrimas le dijo intentado explicar mientras tartamudeaba

-ella es como mi hermana, la que un día fui una gran rival para mí solo me queda compartir su inmenso dolor-

Y volviendo a llorar con lo que reflejaba un inmenso dolor se sentaron en el sillón

Kondo y shinpachi solo podían ver la escena mientras su mente maquinaba lo peor. De repente hace su entrada Tsukuyo y mirando la escena volteo a ver al resto de hombres y acercándose les dijo

-esa hora de que vallan otra habitación-

Y mientras todos volteaban a verla preguntándose por 'qué madao se dirigió a ella y le contesto sonrio

\- pero yo no vivo aquí-

-¡LARGO!- grito enojada mientras casi todos abandonaban la sala

Pero mientras ella y Sa-chan se intentaban tranquilizar, llego Tama preguntando

-¿alguien ya le aviso a Okita?-

Y mientras Tsukuyo cruzaba los brazos respondiendo dijo

-Hijikata a partido para encontrarlo con un grupo táctico es una pena y una tristeza-

Pero mientras gintoki baja la mirada tranquilizándose un poco les pregunto

-¿quien se quedó con ella?-

-Otose y kyuubei y dentro de poco llegara Catherine no se pudo hacer nada no había manera todo se complicó- respondió- sa-chan mientras bajaba la mirada

Y mientras tsukuyo encendía su cigarrillo Una lagrima broto de su rostro y ella volteando a verlos les dijo

–sería mejor que vallan ustedes tenían más comunión que yo. Yo me quedare aquí un rato más-

Y mientras Sa-chan se limpiaba las lágrimas le preguntaba -estarás bien y tu sola-

Tan solo para escuchar una respuesta un poco triste y cortante -si-

Después de un par de segundos el resto se fueron con destino al hospital.

El padre de Kagura, Otose, kyuubei, Catherine y el resto de hombres del shisengumi ya estaban en el hospital.

Las risas que estaban en la casa en la mañana se han ido solo un ambiente lúgubre recorre el lugar.

Y mientras Gintoki y el resto llegaba pudieron encontrarse con ellos.

Y mientras se acercaban algunos Gintoki les pregunto -¿quién esta con ella-

A lo que Kyuubei le respondió –Otose-

Y mientras todos bajando las miradas incapaces de hacer algo.

Un padre se suelta a llorar desconsoladamente mientras golpea la pared y despedazaba la pared y en su rabia dice -donde esta ese maldito que se casó con mi hija-

Y mientras Kondo en un intento por tranquilizarlo le contesta –Toshi digo Hijikata fue a buscarlo –

Y mientras el padre de la joven cae de rodillas quebrantado porque su mente piensa lo peor que había ocurrido en ese quirófano al mismo tiempo que llorando decía con una voz apenas entendible

-que no es el trabajo de un hombre estar al lado de su mujer y mirando el techo grito ¡por que!-

Una lágrima más cayó al suelo y muchas más le siguieron al ver el acto y las palabras de aquel hombre considerado en su tiempo el más fuerte del espacio.

Del otro lado Hijikata había salido a buscar Okita y divisándolo desde lejos le grito -¡oyeeeee!,Okita-

Pero el samurái no se movía en lo más mínimo.

El viento soplaba con fuerza y las nubes pronto cubrían el cielo como si un diluvio fuera a venir -¡hey! Tienes que volver a la ciudad-con un tono de desesperación le decía

Pero Okita no se movía ni un solo centímetro Hijikta enojado lo tomo del brazo y lo voltio mirándolo a la cara -hey bastardo tienes que volver a la ciudad- con voz más fuerte le repitió lo mismo pero de repente una lagrima callo de su mejilla esto nos demuestra que un padre y un esposo siempre sabe lo que le pasa a su ser amado.

Quitándose del agarre de Hijikata se voltio al mismo tiempo que la lluvia empezó a caer y empezó a caminar Hijikata enojado le dijo -hey maldito donde crees que vas no sabes acaso lo que Kagura está pasando tienes que volver conmigo a la ciudad-

Pero ante los gritos desesperados de Hijikta

Okita solo avanzo, Hijikata aun amas desesperado tan solo pudo hacer algo y tacleándolo lo derribo y abofeteándolo de izquierda a derecha empezó a llorar diciéndole -es que acaso no sabes por lo que está sintiendo Kagura es tu esposa-

De repente miro más detenidamente el rostro de Okita y vio que no solo había sido una lágrima más si no que la lluvia le había ayudado a ocultarlas

-acaso tu y yo no sabemos lo que es perder un ser amado ya estaba harto de perder lo que amo ya no quería derramar una lagrimas mas tan solo ya no quiero que la vida de lo que amo se escape entre mis manos tú crees que no la amo crees que no sé lo que está pasando no me importa lo que tu creas que pasa y ahora eh perdido a alguien una vez mas tan solo tan solo no quiero que ella me vea llorar - estas palabras de Okita hicieron que Hijikata bajara la cabeza y empezara a recordar el camino que habían escogido ambos y como él se había alejado de Mitsubasa ese día el dolor, el sufrimiento, la amargura volvieron a su mente en ese momento pero de repente Hijikata abrazo a Okita y le dijo

-pero esta vez no es estamos solos y Kagura no se merece estar sola, no importa si ella ve que eres débil o fuerte lo que importa es que tu estés a su lado sin importar que pase-

Y fue como si una luz quitara la lluvia y les hiciera recordar el verdadero camino del samurái y como formaron su destino y recordando brevemente en sus mentes todo lo que habían pasado se levantaron ...

Fin de este capitulo

Capítulo 8: ¿muerte?

Capítulo 9: la última lágrima

Capítulo final: locura


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿muerte?

Capítulo 8: ¿muerte?

Bueno creo que después de esta pequeña pausa podemos continuar ¿cierto?

Ambos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar con rumbo a la ciudad. Rumbo al destino de Okita pero ¿qué diría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo vería a su esposa a la cara? ¿Qué le diría al resto? que explicación le daría a una niña que no conoce el dolor que el mundo da al perder a alguien el camino.

El trayecto se hizo eterno ni una palabra se escuchó ni una sonrisa de parte de ninguno de los dos.

Hijikata se quedó callado solo no sabía que decir era un niño que había perdido a sus padres pero nunca un padre que había perdido un niño. Pero mientras ambos llegaban a la entrada del hospital una sombra reconocible se muestra...

Para sorpresa de ambos no era otro más que Kamui. A un no sabían porque se encontraba en el lugar o si estaba enterado de lo que había pasado pero si algo se podía ver era que tenía la mirada caída y sin decir ni una palabra se desata aquella bestia que sin lugar a dudas tenía una fuerza incomparable y dirigiéndose directo hacia Okita con una gran rapidez pudo situarse enfrente de el en pocos segundos y con una fuerte patada a la barbilla manda a Okita por los cielos. Pero esto solo le hace recordad más a aquel día que lo conoció en aquella "pelea". Pero mientras la mente de Kamui recordaba algunas cosas y rápidamente se preparaba para un segundo ataque, un movimiento rápido aparece aquel que siempre había estado al lado de Kamui. Abuto a el cual sin preámbulo y sin duda detiene a aquel que considera su amigo.

Mientras que un hijikata sorprendido preguntaba– ¿qué demonios está pasando? –

Pero mientras Hijikata intenta conocer ñas respuestas para aquella situación. Kamui sin apartar la mirada del suelo solo pudo bajar los brazos y mientras todos los veian pudieron observar como una gota de agua caía al suelo por el pelo largo de Kamui ninguno supo si fue su sudor, saliva o si de verdad fue una lagrima pero en el rostro de él se podía observar como luchaba por controlar su ira.

Pero con la mirada al suelo solo pudo decir con voz baja y apenas entendible -sabes lo que mi hermana está pasando ¿cierto?-

Pero mientras él esperaba una respuesta, Okita simplemente se levantó a duras penas, tocándole el hombro y pasando a un lado del solo le susurra -ahora lo sé y ya estoy aquí-

Y sin decir más el padre prosigue su camino y detrás del Hijikata siguiéndole el paso mientras voltea ver aquellos dos misteriosos pero familiares yatos.

De regreso en el hospital Otose acaba de salir del cuarto de Kagura y el resto de sus amigas se levantan al verla y al unísono le preguntan -¿cómo se encuentra Kagura?-

A lo que ella simplemente cruzando los brazos y con un tono un poco deprimente solo podía decir una frase repleta de verdad -está deprimida-

El semblante de Kagura había cambiado ahora no se notaba la mujer fuerte que era simplemente no se reconocía. La voz de Otose se escuchaba una vez más -es mejor dejarla descansar un poco-

Mientras Gintoki veía por la ventana a una Kagura que nunca conoció solo podía apretar su puño en un acto de incompetencia al no poder hacer nada y preguntarse cómo podía estar en esos momentos.

A las afueras del hospital la lluvia no había cesado desde que Hijikata y Okita se habían encontrado pero eso no los iba a detener cerca de la puerta del hospital otra figura se hace presente esta vez es la del padre de Kagura que arremetiendo lleno de ira y dolor por ver a su hija así le reclama a un Okita pero a diferencia de Kamui él no quiere hacer una pelea inútil y solo vuelve a caer sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, la lluvia incesante solo podía cubrir las pocas lágrimas de un padre, de un abuelo... mientras tanto Gintoki va a consolar aquel hombre que compartía el mismo amor por Kagura.

A las afueras del hospital en medio de la lluvia donde solo las gotas ocultan el llanto y el suelo detiene las lágrimas pero no el dolor.

En ese momento Hijikata sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver tan conmovedora escena con ganas de soltarse a llorar pero sin darse cuenta paso algo que lo sorprendió y que nunca en su vida pensó ver.

Okita inclinándose donde estaban ellos y abrazándolos al mismo tiempo que los cubría con su saco entro al hospital. A conocer la verdad y enfrentarse a lo que le deparaba.

Todos se sorprendieron al verlo llegar sin dirigirse a ellos se apresuró a ir con una enfermera para solicitar información sobre lo acontecido de su Hijo.

Para la sorpresa de todos, la enfermera no lo llevo al cuarto de Kagura si no fue llevado a otro lugar.

Kyuubei se levando y dirigiéndose a Otose le pregunto -¿adónde llevan a Okita el cuarto de Kagura está del otro lado?-

A lo que Otose respondiéndole de una manera un tanto cruel peor honesta le dijo -al lugar donde llevan a los muertos en este hospital-

Kyuubei cubriéndose la boca se soltó a llorar de nuevo por imaginarse lo que vería Okita.

Después de un par de pasillos al final habían llegado a una sala en donde un pequeño féretro blanco estaba esperando.

Parecía un pequeño baúl adornado con partes doradas Okita acercándose lento pero sabiendo lo que encontraría lo abrió era un pequeño niño. Con el cabello castaño pero un pequeño mechón color de rojizo tan parecido a su madre, tan único. Solo le toco la mejilla y sin poder más callo de rodillas con un llanto tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho.

Mientras que Hijikata llegando sin más que decir sin contar lo ocurrido solo espero afuera y comenzó a fumar un cigarrillo mientras veía la lluvia aunque en su interior sabía el inmenso dolor de su "hermano". El ambiente se volvió más triste con cada lagrima llevaban años sin ven a Kagura y de igual modo a Okita.

Un relámpago ilumino aquella noche y una figura en el techo se mostró no era otra más que la de Kondo su maestro para el no faltaban lagrimas su rostro expresaba lo que su alumno pasaba en los vio crecer seguir su camino formar sus familias, verlos reír y ahora llorar. Otro relámpago cayo señalando la desaparición de este. En la espesa y ahora amarga lluvia que con cada gota nos hacía recordar lo frágil que eran las personas. Sin importar cuanto entrenaran y que tan fuertes se hicieran la vida está plagada de alegría pero también de sufrimiento y solo esto se sentía en ese hospital.

nota: lo de si Hijikata conoció o vio morir a su padres es puro invento mio dado que no se sabe así que yolo. recuerden que este fic tiene mucho o.c.c


	9. Capítulo 9: la última lágrima

Capítulo 9: la última lágrima

sniff sniff lo siento siempre lloro en esta parte. ¿En que estábamos? ¡ah! Cierto

En el hospital en el área donde se encontraba el cuerpo del pequeño niño estaba un hombre que casi nunca se había quebrantado de esa manera.

Okita estaba de rodillas mientras la conciencia lo traicionaba y lo hacía recordar todo lo que había perdido en esos momentos su familia, sus padres, su hermana y ahora un hijo. El dolor de un hombre que lloraba cerca de una caja blanca repleta de inocencia pero también de dolor y tristeza solo se podía ver el reflejo de todo lo que había perdido. Pero como si se tratara de un milagro él pudo sentir como si una mano cálida y familiar en su hombro se posara. Tan familiar tan reconfortante y tranquilizadora. ceso un momento el llanto y besando a su hijo en la frente donde un pequeño mecho rosa se hacía presente de una manera tan graciosa y adorable se limpió las lágrimas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación rumbo a ver a su esposa.

predestinado con el mismo dolor y destino se hacía presente, sus padres se encontraban en el hospital, en la habitación las palabras no eran necesarias, un abrazo solo era el comienzo para desahogar el dolor de ambos padres y nadie a las afueras quiso interrumpirlos porque la escena era triste y conmovedora al ver a Kagura una mujer tan fuerte llorar ante tal perdida y a Okita a un lado de la cama con la barbilla en la cabeza de su esposa sin ocultar sus lágrimas sin parecer fuerte tan solo esperando que el dolor pasara... al lado de ella

Las horas pasaron al parecer todo fue debió a una complicación en el parto, aparénteme el ADN de los humanos no era tan compatible con el de los yatos y nuestro planeta no tan compatible con un pequeño yato. En esos momentos solo había tensión por lo ocurrido pero era hora de decir adiós a alguien que nunca dijo hola.

Mientras el día pasaba y las nubes dejaban ver el sol que se colaba entre las ventanas de las casas. Pero una marcha fúnebre quitaba lo hermoso de ese día mientras un padre lleva el ataúd de su pequeño hijo y una madre se encuentra a un en el hospital intentando ser fuerte mientras se maldice porque ni siquiera puede ir al funeral de su hijo.

Y mientras ella se lamentaba y se encerraba en su soledad buscando fortaleza un adiós más se daba en ese funeral al cual vinieron todos los conocidos y la maldita lluvia de esa noche se había ido y un sol con un vacío perduraba en el cielo y en la ciudad en aquel momento guardo silencio en señal de tributo a un niño que no conoció la alegría y la felicidad que da vivir en edo y ese día una lagrima más se derramo.

Los días pasaron pero la paz se había esfumado en aquella casa. Después del regreso de Kagura ella ya no era la misma o eso parecía entro en una depresión y todo se tornó un tanto...

-toma te traje de comer- hablo Okita mientras extendía la mano en la cual tenía una bolsa en dirección de Kagura que mirándolo con desprecio le respondió -no, quiero nada de ti imbécil- y mientras le decía estas palabras golpeaba la mano de Okita mandando por los aires aquella pequeña caja con comida y mientras Okita desviaba la mirada de aquellos crueles y penetrantes ojos de su esposa se apresuró para juntar la comedia que se había regado por el suelo

-recuerdas cuando solíamos pelear, je era divertido- dijo Okita mientras se limpiaba las manos y dejaba los restos de comida en el lavabo

-esto es diferente- susurro Kagura mientras se levantaba de la cama -¿Qué? – pregunto Okita mientras sus ojos se iluminaban al ver su esposa tomando su sombrilla

-dije que ¡ESTO ES DIFERENTE!- y mientras gritaba tomo el impulso suficiente para golpear a Okita y poder mandarlo por los aires hasta que su cuerpo encontró la mesa que destruyéndose. Marcaba el inicio de nuestro amargo final

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntaba Okita mientras se levantaba

-todo es tu culpa- dijo Kagura mientras se acercaba peligrosamente de nuevo

-¿Qué demonios hablas?-Cuestiono Okita mientras se intentaba defender del feroz ataque

-si nunca te hubiera conocido nada de esto hubiera pasado.. no lo hubiera perdido-

-¡Cállate! crees que a mí me duele menos que a ti también era mi hijo-

Pero mientras ambos cruzaban miradas repletas de coraje, dolor e impotencia. Se dieron cuenta que tal vez todo se había acabado.

-Me voy- exclamo Kagura mientras se tomaba su sombrilla y se dirigía a la puerta y mientras Okita veía como la mujer que una vez hizo suya se alejaba tan solo pudo decir las que serían las últimas palabras que ella escucharía de parte de el

-¡lárgate!-

Tal vez fue el hecho de saber que nunca podrían tener un hijo, tal vez la impotencia de haber visto morir un hijo sin poder hacer nada, tal vez la depresión y los problemas que trajo todo lo sucedido pero si algo es verdad es que ese día se rompió algo que nunca se volvió a sellar y mientras Okita veía como se cerraba la puerta y su esposa se alejaba de su vida, pudo recobrar su cordura y ver como la mujer de su vida se le escapa y en un acto desesperado corrió tras ella, abriendo la puerta para encontrar que su esposa no se había alejado lo suficiente de su lado. Pero ese era problema, y mientras el corre a verla ella yace en el suelo completamente inocente en esos pequeños momentos de angustia Okita sintió lo que era la desesperación, pero buscando luchar contra su destino de volver a ver a uno de sus seres queridos partir, busco ayuda

Después de un par de horas él se encontraba sentado en las bancas a afuera del hospital con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo mientras intentaba pensar que el diagnóstico del doctor era una maldita broma del destino...

Fin de este capitulo

Siguiente capítulo. FINAL: locura


	10. Capitulo final: locura

Capitulo final: locura

Sabes creo que nunca debí haberte contado esta historia tal vez no es el cuento romántico que tu esperabas ¿Qué? O vamos no te pongas así. Está bien continuare, sabes cuándo te enojas das el mismo miedo que tu mamá

Mientras las desgracias abundaban en la vida de Okita el solo podía observar el cielo mientras su mente escapaba de la realidad que estaba viviendo. Tan solo se había cansado de llorar y en esos momentos tan solo pudo reír. Una clara muestra que su cordura se escapaba con cada desgracia que pasaba y como lentamente las notas de un inevitable réquiem sonaban en el aire.

 _-"fuiste débil"-_ escucho Okita mientras despertaba de su sueño y volteando de izquierda a derecha intentando descubrir a aquel que se dirigía a su persona tan solo para descubrir que no había nada y volviendo al hospital un poco perturbado por sus pensamientos se sentó enfrente de la cama de su esposa esperando que despertara del "sueño sin límite" que los doctores le habían comentado.

-Oye ¿puedes salir?- preguntaba Hijikata que había llegado para ver su compañero y sin decir ni una palabra Okita se levantó y acariciando el cabello de su esposa salió de la habitación

-Ya me comentó el doctor lo que tiene- comentaba Hijikata mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca

-si- contestaba Okita algo cortante mientras volteaba a otro lado intentando ignorarlo un poco mientras volvía hablar -su padre está en una misión o alguna tontería dijo mientras sollozaba pero aparentemente paso lo mismo con su madre semanas antes que ella...- pero mientras hablaba corto la frase y volvió a voltear la mirada hacia el cielo mientras suspiraba y sonreía un poco

-oye ¿estás bien?- preguntaba Hijikata ante el momentáneo y raro comportamiento de el

-si- contestaba

-este.. este y sabes que harás o que pasara cuando ella... bueno ya sabes. Maldición- exclama Hijikata mientras se pone nervioso

-no lo entiendes verdad. Bueno siempre fuiste un poco idiota ella está haciendo lo que siempre hace- contestaba Okita mientras no apartaba la mirada del cielo

-¿Qué demonios?-

\- no lo ves ella está peleando, ella fue por nuestro hijo, ella no está en coma ella simplemente está siendo ella. Tú no lo ves pero ella ahora este esforzándose más que nunca y pronto yo estaré a su lado, pero por ahora ella peleara sola mientras yo hago lo mismo- dijo Okita mientras una lágrima rodaba sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y mientras Hijikata lo miraba completamente asustado por su comportamiento, Okita simplemente se alejo

Las semanas pasaron y Kagura aún no despertaba todos los días sus amigos venían a visitarla a distintos horarios intentado darle un poco de alegría y animo a la habitación de Kagura y por las noches una silueta con el cabello rojizo idéntico a ella la venia a visitar y a contarle un poco de su vida desde que se separaron cuando eran niños.

Pero sin lugar a dudas la preocupación de muchos estaba también del lado de Okita después de su trabajo el visitaba a Kagura y le contaba todo lo que había hecho aunque en sus enormes y entretenidas platicas solo estaban el dormir y molestar a Hijikata, otras veces simplemente se quedaba dormido a su lado pero al volver a su casa simplemente se la pasaba entrenando sin decir nada. Aun cuando el resto lo visitaba el no dejaba de entrenar y en las noches la soledad lo cubría en la inmensa oscuridad de su alcoba en donde los recuerdos de las noches que paso con su esposa lo torturaban una y otra vez mientras que en su mente solo escuchaba una oración _-"fuiste débil"-_ y ahogado en su propia desesperación pasaba las noches con el frio manto de la soledad.

Tal vez el deseo de un hombre es proteger lo que ama pero que pasa cuando no puede hacer nada ¿maldecir el destino? ¿Desquitarse con dios? O simplemente ahogarse en el inmenso mar de la soledad y la tristeza pero si algo pasaba en la cabeza de Okita era que tenía que buscar la manera de tratar de ayudar a su esposa en la lucha que él creía que tenía. Los días corrieron sin detenerse

-oye ¿estás bien?- pregunto Gintoki mientras entraba a la parte de atrás de la casa en donde se encontraba Okita entrenando

-hola jefe- respondía Okita mientras intentaba no perder la concentración

-bueno sabes algo Okita algunos nos hemos preguntado que si estás bien con todo lo que paso. Sabes hemos estado preocupados por ti-

-No es nada, tan solo estoy bien- respondió Okita mientras interrumpía a Gintoki sin dejar de blandir su Katana de arriba hacia abajo

-pero sabes todos estamos un poco preocupados por ti después de todo lo que estás pasando...- pero antes de que Gintoki acabara su oración Okita nuevamente lo interrumpía nuevamente -jefe ¿crees que soy débil?- y mientras Okita bajaba la espada y se centraba en Gintoki que había tomado asiento en el suelo

-No, pero no se trata de eso tú- pero de igual manera antes de que Gintoki terminara su respuesta Okita siguió con su cuestionamiento

-entonces ¿por qué no pude evitar que el muriera? y porque no puedo ayudar a Kagura- pregunto Okita mientras limpiaba el sudor y su mirada cambiaba a una de enojo

-No, debes comprender que nada de esto es tu culpa- pero nuevamente antes de que Gintoki acabara la oración Okita lo interrumpió lanzándole una Katana

-jefe pelea conmigo- exclamo Okita mientras se ponía en guardia

-deja de interrumpirme maldita sea- gritaba Gintoki mientras tiraba la espada lejos de el

Pero Okita al ver que no había una respuesta hacia su reto tan solo pudo hacer una cosa y fue lanzarse en un ataque hacia Gintoki ignorando todo lo que él hablaba.

De una manera salvaje Okita ataca de izquierda a derecha y de arriba hacia abajo intentando acertar y cortar a Gintoki ya que el fondo sabía que él nunca pelearía enserio contra Okita si se contenía y mientras Gintoki se daba cuenta que Okita no se detendría decidió contrarrestar la embestida salvaje de Okita.

Después de unos minutos el panorama había cambiado a un Gintoki con algunas cortaduras en todo su cuerpo las cuales sangraban un poco con cada movimiento y del otro lado un Okita que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la mirada hacia el cielo maldiciéndose en el interior por haber perdido y mientras Gintoki intentaba darle una lección de vida el solamente escuchaba en su mente _-"fuiste débil"-_

Después de eso los días pasaron y su rutina continuo solamente hubo un enorme cambio cuando él llegaba a casa y alguien lo esperaba para estar con él, esto hizo que el dejara de entrenar ya que todos sus amigos se preocupaban de que la soledad lo estuviera matando, pero un día todo cambio.

Llego la hora en la cual el visitaba a Kagura pero ese día el no apareció. Cuando el resto fue a buscarlo a su casa sus cosas ya no estaban simplemente él se había alejado. Los días siguieron hasta que algunos se dieron cuenta que l no volvería y un día sin más Kagura despertó pero en su estado tan débil tan solo pudo ver que su esposo la había abandonado unos meses más tarde ella murió los doctores afirmaban que era hereditario y que era por su enfermedad que no había mucho que hacer pero en el fondo yo sabía que fue por tristeza. Okita nunca supo cuando murió su esposa ni cuanto lloramos ese día pero después de todo el tiempo nunca se detuvo.

Dos años pasaron y el invierno había llegado. Si algo hacíamos todas las mañanas era que siempre pasábamos a visitar la tumba de Kagura que se encontraba a un lado de la de su hijo, pero ese día nos llevamos la sorpresa de nuestra vida.

Mientras la nieve caía sobre nuestros hombros y el frio se notaba hasta cuando exhalábamos pudimos observar algo que nos dejó completamente helados hasta los huesos.

Un hombre cubierto con una túnica café se encontraba abrazando la tumba de Kagura, al acercarnos pudimos notar con algo de tristeza que era nuestro compañero Okita en el fondo sabíamos que estaba muerto y mientras nos acercamos para separarlo pudimos escuchar sus últimas palabras

-al fin puedo pelear a tu lado-

Después de eso se aferró un poco más a la tumba y se extingo su vida.

Cuando pudimos observar su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y cicatrices aparentemente se había ido a pelear todo el tiempo. El doctor dijo que Okita murió de tuberculosis yo digo que fue envuelto en la locura de volverse fuerte para proteger aquello que amo pensando que podía salvarlo de las garras de la muerte. Una vida feliz con un final trágico después de eso yo encontré un diario que traía estas historias aparentemente ambos lo habían hecho juntos aunque algunas páginas solo traían dibujos infantiles y otras palabras fue algo por lo cual tuve que escribir esta historia en los archivos del shinsengumi para que la memoria de aquel hombre nunca se olvidara.

Bueno creo que ya es tarde y tengo que llevarte a tu casa. Aun no puedo creer que tu mamá se casara con él.

¿Eh? Que dices ¿Qué porque esta historia no tuvo un final feliz? Bueno muchas veces la vida no nos trae finales felices en este caso ellos tuvieron final trágico pero donde estén seguro están juntos.

Fin.

Bueno esto fue todo de parte de este fic gracias por leer


End file.
